


It's gonna be okay

by Slyst



Series: Moments [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kise is having a down day.





	It's gonna be okay

Kise stared up at the ceiling from his bed dully. His phone went off for the fifth time in the past hour, the sound of it vibrating against his beside table as it rang. It wasn’t stopping. He realised belatedly that it was a phone call this time. Sighing he rolled over to grab it, his heart giving a lurch at the name on display. _Kasamatsu_. Sighing reluctantly Kise answered the phone.

Putting on the best cheery voice he could manage he spoke into the phone, “Hey Senpai.”

“What’s going on Kise?” Kasamatsu demanded immediately without any preamble.

Kise bit his lip guiltily at the sound of the captain’s voice, he should have known he’d know right away something was wrong, “It’s fine Senpai. Just not feeling well today.” it wasn’t a complete lie. He really _wasn’t_ feeling well, but it wasn’t so much a physical issue as it was mental.

“What can I do to help?” The captain’s voice had gone soft now, the edge of anger dissipating and being replaced with genuine concern.

A shard of warmth slithered down Kise’s spine to settle in his gut at Kasamatsu’s question. The blonde blew out a sigh. He was dating the point guard, he should be able to talk to him about this stuff.

“It’s just... not a good day, uh, mentally.” He admitted. Before Kasamatsu came along Kise would have spent the day in bed sleeping or reading, or even just staring at a spot on the ceiling. He knew the captain wouldn’t let him get away with that now, part of him was grateful for it.

“Kise. Do you want me to come over?” Kasamatsu was alot of things. He was tough, he was strict, and a stickler for rules and regulations. What alot of people didn’t know was that he was endlessly understanding and even gentle, especially when it came to Kise.

“Yea.” Kise breathed into the phone in response. Even if he said no Kasamatsu would probably show up and drag him out somewhere so he wasn’t moping at home all day. Atleast if he let him come over he could probably (not) stay home.

When Kise opened the door to let Kasamatsu in sometime later, he was surprised to see him in basketball gear with his gym bag, and plastic bag in his hands. He looked at the point guard questioningly.

“I brought you some Onion Gratin Soup since I assume you haven’t eaten. Then I thought we could go and play some one-on-one afterwards. I know that things are tough but sitting at home isn’t going to help.” Kise could tell Kasamatsu was trying to sound gruff and tough but he could hear the underlying current of worry.

He couldn’t bring himself to turn down Kasamatsu’s offer no matter how shitty he was feeling. Leaning forward he kissed the point guard, it was quick and chaste but he couldn’t stop himself in that moment. He was reminded that he wasn’t alone. No matter how low he was feeling, no matter how empty he felt, he wasn’t alone.

“That sounds good.” Kise even found himself smiling at the pink blush that flushed across Kasamatsu’s cheeks. It really was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> As somebody who suffers from depression, and am having a particularly down day as far as that goes I felt like this was something I needed to write. Especially with Kise who tends to be a very upbeat person. You never know who is suffering, even if you can't see it from the outside.
> 
> I would also like to add if there anyone who reads this and needs somebody to talk to I am always happy to chat, even just about regular stuff! I'm on Reddit @ Slyst, and on discord @ Slyst#4186.


End file.
